Syphon Filter Wiki:Policies
Rules, standards and principles General overview Certain policies and rules are expected to be followed on the Syphon Filter Wiki by both registered AND anonymous users. Admins WILL enforce these policies all the time, and individuals who break these rules WILL be suspended or banned. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED!!! As ever, the administration on this wiki strives to keep our policy short and simple. If there is a rule that could be simplified, broadened, or improved, please do not hesitate to drop a message on this article's talk page. The same should be done with queries, complaints, etc - bring them up on the discussion page. Rules Anonymous users The wiki is generally available for contributions from the community by and large, making this a diversified, (and more importantly, RELIABLE!) source of information available to everyone with internet access. Anonymous users are those without an account on this wiki or who did not sign in. The same rules apply to anonymous users as registered users. They must be aware that even though they are not a registered user, their activites can still be tracked and they CAN be banned from this wiki should they fail to comply with the Syphon Filter Wiki's policies. Universal Universal rules govern all of the wiki's hosted on the Wikia server, they are available to view here. Simplified Wikipedia Ruleset A page of rules based on a simplified ruleset from the world's largest wiki, Wikipedia, is available to view here. All editors are encouraged to read them. General common sense The Syphon Filter Wiki staff asks kindly that all users use common sense when dealing with articles and other editors. Be polite and civil; only edit if you've played ALL the games in the series, are sure of the information AND can fully credit it to a reliable source. Advertisements and marketing All advertisements on this wiki are sold and managed by Wikia, Inc. If the content of these ad's seem abusive and/ or inappropriate in any way, please contact the Wikia staff. Plagarism Plagarism is the exact copying of content against copyrights and / or without crediting the original source. This will NOT be tolerated on the Syphon Filter Wiki. Admins and users WILL be an active part in preventing the spread of plagarism by reporting suspicious content and/or finding and crediting the source(s) of the article information. Further guidelines * NO flaming or fighting. I'm very, very, VERY serious about this. It's ok to disagree or to argue about something. But NO insults or flame wars. This will NOT be tolerated. * Abide to basic rules of most forums, NO NSFW material. That means NO nudity, porn, violence, sexual material etc. Racism and sexism is also RESTRICTED. Be respectful to each other! * Have fun! We're all fellow SF fans, after all. So let's make the BEST of it! * Threads and posts that solicit upvotes WILL be deleted. * Impersonation of other users and/ or famous people WILL lead to a penalty. If you have been blocked and return on a new account, your posts WILL be deleted and your new account(s) WILL be range-banned. * I'm tired of "I win" posts, bickering, rivalries and general obnoxiousness of that ilk, etc. Here's where it gets fun, and for the rest of you, funny. If you piss off a mod with your behavior towards another member or, possibly but less likely, the mods themselves, and they deem it fit within their judgement, you WILL get blocked for an indeterminate time frame. As you know, almost no ban is permanent on SFW EXCEPT for those selected few who hold the dubious distinction of being recognized as hackers and/or general troublemakers. Should you exceed what the mods believe to be unacceptable actions, you WILL be sequestered to a penalty for a block of time, dependent on the offense committed. Destructive editors and vandals that need to be blocked WILL be barred from editing the wiki in increasing periods of time depending on the magnitude of vandalism or controversial edits and/or if they were blocked previously. With the meting of a penalty, the mod responsible MUST give a general account of the person's offense AND a reason to justify the actions taken on the list of IP blocks. The mod shall also be responsible for removing the block in accordance with the specified time. This should equal hilarity....so step on up and get yourself banned for the sake of humour on SFW. * You are welcome to SFW if you have played all the games in the series and thus have an encyclopedic knowledge of the games. If you post nothing helpful, simply spam, make fun of somebody, vandalise etc, this will NOT be tolerated. Furthermore, if you intentionally pos tderogatory, non-applicable, abusive and/or fake material on the talk pages and/or in article contents, under NO circumstances will this be tolerated. Offenders will NOT be given a chance to explain themselves nor will they receive warnings before they are banned. '''VANDALISM AND DOUCHEBAGGERY WILL RESULT IN AN INSTANT BAN; NO WARNING AHEAD OF TIME. '''A message on the list of IP block addresses will clearly explain the reason for the ban. Pages will also be protected for the good of the general community at admin's discretions.